


Make you fall for me

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrinette April, Aged Up, F/M, Fake Dating, Gaming, No Miraculouses, reverse crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: A new girl has transferred to Adrien's college, and he is speechless. How can he win her over?Getting into fake relationship with her might be not the best idea, but he is kind of desperate, okay?





	1. A boyfriend for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the gaming competition Adrien meets a new college student, who's better than him in gaming.  
> And in a couple of days he gets into fake relationship with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dubbed in days 2 and 4 of [Adrinette April](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/32659860). If you are following it, feel free to skip the chapter.

Adrien was bored sitting in the busy arcade hall and doing nothing.

The preliminaries were coming to an end and the final round was being held right now. The winner would be his partner for the College Gaming tournament in a week.

It wasn't hard to say who would win though. He and Max had been a team for past five years, first at school, then in college, so Adrien didn't even need to see who would win and join him for the event.

He was simply waiting for Nino to come and announce it to him.

A sudden cheer sounded from afar. That was it, Max had finally won. Now they just needed to get ready for the main event.

Adrien stood up, readjusting his overshirt, and turned to Nino, who was already running towards him.

“Dude!” his friend whisper-yelled as soon as he got into Adrien's hearing distance. “You won't believe it!”

“What, has Max failed?” the blond bid jokingly, rolling his eyes.

Nino frowned slightly, “So, you've heard?”

Adrien blinked in confusion, then a moment later his mouth hung open.

“Wait, seriously? Max has lost? Who's the winner then?”

“I don't know her yet,” Nino shrugged. “They say she's some transfer student. I only know her screen name. Ladybug.”

Adrien's lips set in a firm line. He hadn't heard about her, but to make Max lose… this was somewhat unbelievable. He and Max had been the best ones here for years now.

“And, dude, she is really hot! I actually envy you for getting a chance to practice along with her.”

“Pfft,” Adrien huffed, trying to make out a female figure among the crowd, “I work with models. I'm not that interested in ‘hot’.”

“Ooh, dude,” Nino perked up. He really was too excited over this situation. “If you are not interested, can I have her then? Pretty please!”

Adrien glanced at his friend in amusement.

“Sure,” he bid, “you can have her.”

“Oh, sweet, thank you,” Nino grinned. “Ah, there, she's coming! Introduce me!”

Adrien turned to where Nino was pointing and froze.

She was hot indeed. But it was neither in her face, nor in her clothes. He was really working with models, so that wouldn't have stroken him. It was her whole appearance, the way she was holding her head, the way she moved her hips while walking, the way she smirked, seeing his dumbfounded expression. He was instantly in love.

“Chat Noir?” she clarified, standing before him. Right before him, and she was talking! Come on, switch on button - press!

“Ah, um, hi!” he stammered. “Adrien. I mean, my name is Adrien, I mean… Adrien is fine.” He coughed awkwardly, averting his eyes. “You're Ladybug, right?”

The girl chuckled.

“Marinette is fine. Nice to meet you, Adrien.” She contemplated him for a moment, a sly grin spreading over her lips. “We're going to have a lot of alone time together from now on.”

Adrien's eyes shot wide open and he turned bright red.

“Wh-what?” he squealed weakly.

She blinked at him innocently, “For practice. We're going to practice before the tournament, right?” She leaned in, right to his ear and whispered, “And what did you assume, hot stuff?”

_ Oh boy, she was mocking him! _

“Six o'clock, my place,” he bid. “I live alone, so no one will disturb us,” he winked.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “How suave.”

Adrien felt something break inside him. This girl was the one he needed. Albeit she didn't know it yet. Maybe if he told her… Nino nudged him in the ribs.

“Oh, right, ah… this is Nino,” he bid hurriedly. “He's my best friend, and he’s totally enchanted by your beauty and your gaming skills.”

Nino stepped forward, “Hello, beautiful lady. Before you fall into this awful man's trap, will you allow me to treat you to dinner today?”

Marinette raised her brow with a smirk.

“Why, I wouldn't say no to free food. Lead the way, sweet sir.”

“Right here, Ladybug,” Nino said, stepping aside.

Marinette lingered, handing Adrien her phone.

“Insert your number so we can meet up later. If you're as good at gaming as at modeling, we'll make an awesome team.” She plucked the phone from Adrien's fingers, winking and offered him a fist. “Partners?”

He bumped the fist with his own, smiling goofily, “Partners”.

 

\------

 

“A-and, I win again!” Marinette threw the gamepad on the coffee table, stretching her arms with a smug grin.

Adrien was still bent forward holding his own controller, his shoulders stiff, and his eye twitching. The blond was glaring at the screen intensely, as if this would change the results somehow. He had been playing this game for forever. He and Max had been an invincible team. There was no one who could come even close to Max's score, let alone Adrien's.

And now this girl. Not only had she beaten Max, now she was winning against Adrien himself time after time. It was almost as if he was a toddler who had never held a controller before. This was simply embarrassing.

And to top that all, he still wanted her to notice him. Like, in a romantic sense of word. But how would he arrange that if he kept losing even in gaming.

Adrien let out a long sigh. As if echoing him, a knock sounded from the door. The young man frowned. Who could this be? He didn't expect to see anyone today. Well, actually, he did expect to see Nino and, um, Marinette's best friend, Al... Alina, was it? But that would happen in a cafe, in two hours from now.

Frowning in confusion, Adrien opened the door and revealed his father. The blond model froze. Gabriel raised a brow at his dumbfounded expression as well as at his casual look.

“I assume, you forgot about our dinner scheduled for today,” he stated. “It's a good thing I already ordered dinner for two in a restaurant.”

The older man let himself in, not minding his son still standing frozen in the doorway. The next thing Gabriel saw, was Marinette, sitting comfortably on the sofa. At the sight of the man, Marinette shot up, her eyes growing impossibly wide.

Gabriel frowned and turned to his son.

“One of the reasons I was against your living on your own, was the risk that you would start bringing random girls home. You swore that wouldn't happen, yet here we are. How could I trust you ever again, Adrien?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Starting tomorrow, you will return to the mansion.”

“But, sir,” Marinette hurried to explain, “you misunderstood! I'm not a random girl, I'm actually his…”

“Girlfriend!” Adrien blurted out, interrupting her. “She's my girlfriend, father, and I wanted to introduce her to you during our dinner today!”

Marinette glared at him with full force.

“Oh? Is that so?” Gabriel turned questioningly to the young woman, who instantly plastered a sweet smile on her lips.

“Well, I wouldn't deny that your son had captured my heart,” she replied smoothly. “But he somehow forgot to inform me about the dinner today. Actually, could I have a word with him?” She held her breath, keeping the smile, until Gabriel nodded.

“Of course. And I will change the restaurant order from two to three persons.”

With the same smile, Marinette disappeared behind the bedroom door, dragging Adrien with her.

“What are you doing?” she whisper-yelled. “You are ruining my whole future career right now!”

“I'm sorry!” Adrien bid back in a desperate whisper. “I panicked! He was threatening to take me back to the mansion! Wait, career?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “You didn't think that I was gaming all my time, did you?” Adrien's face revealed that he, indeed, thought she was gaming all her time. The woman facepalmed. “I'm a designer, okay? And you just told my fashion idol that I was dating you! He could assume I only did that to get to him! Or maybe blacklist me from everywhere, or simply destroy me!” She sucked in the air with a hiss. “My future is ruined!”

“Hey, hey, calm down!” Adrien whispered, throwing his hands before him in a calming gesture. “I'll get you out of this soon, I promise! Just… play along with me today.”

Marinette whimpered, rubbing her nose.

“Okay, I'll trust you in this.” She stilled for a moment. “Oh, and I'll probably have to message Nino and Alya to go ahead and have dinner without us.” She took out her phone, staring at the screen. “I hope they get along well.”

Adrien nodded, “Thanks. I'll go change into something more formal and… make something up about your appearance.”

“Excuse me!” She shot back, offended. “That's my own designer outfit! Designed and sewed by MDC!”

Adrien closed the door behind himself, chuckling. This whole situation was getting better and better. Sure, fake dating the girl of his dreams was worse than dating her for real. But on the other hand, the girl of his dreams fake dating him was better than her dating someone else for real. Besides, he had so many chances to make Marinette fall for him now.

Yes, it was definitely getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr, [here](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172514710443/adrinette-april-day-2-gaming-au-no) and [here](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172588772453/adrinette-april-day-4-dinner-with-parents).


	2. Struggling to keep my head clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes Marinette out to introduce her to his friends and clear up some misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pool party. Written for the prompt for day 8 on Adrinette April.

“You're Adrien's girlfriend, right?” a tiny cute blondie asked, joining Marinette near the table filled with snacks.

“That's rad,” a tall black haired emo girl added in a quiet voice.

“Oh, um, yeah, Rose and… Juliet, right?”

“That's Juleka,” the emo girl mumbled.

“Sorry, I'm awfully sorry!” Marinette hurried to say. “Adrien was so fast to introduce all of you, that I hardly remembered anyone!..”

“It's alright!” The blondie chirped. “Take your time to memorize all of us! We're your friends now too!”

The pool party was something Marinette was never very fond of. And this time it felt even worse. True, she was able to meet a lot of interesting people, but to keep pretending Adrien's girlfriend was kind of… unnerving.

When he had promised to fix the misunderstanding soon, she was expecting it to be a day or two. A week at most. But a month had passed, and Adrien still was taking her out as his girlfriend.

Granted, those dates (fake dates?) were really fun and made her enjoy every minute she spent with him… but that was the problem. She felt that her heart was warming up towards the blond haired guy. And she couldn't let herself fall for a famous fashion model. Nothing good happens if you fall in love with a celebrity. Marinette knew it, and she needed to be strong.

“So, you are dating the Sunshine Child? For real?”

A pink haired girl was leaning on the wall beside her. Alex? Her name was Alex, right?

“Oh, yes, I actually am.” Marinette was frowning slightly, for the number of times she had been asked the same exact question, was enormous. And she was staring to get annoyed. “We've been dating for a month already, and I really like him. Any more questions?”

The pink haired girl chuckled, “Everyone's asking the same question, right?” She smirked at Marinette's bewildered expression. “We had a bet. More that a half of our class voted that Adrien was gay, the remaining for people bet that he wasn't. And there also was a bet that he was secretly dating Nino.” She glanced over her shoulder to where Nino was making out with Alya. “So, when they both get girlfriends almost at the same time, it seems somewhat suspicious.”

“Oh, but Alix, both of these ladies just moved in here, we simply didn't get a chance to find them earlier,” Adrien purred from behind Marinette, coming up to them with two glasses. “I got drinks, beautiful,” he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Nice shot, Agreste,” Alix smirked. “This girl must be perfect for you.”

“I surely am,” Marinette retorted confidently, “Someone has to deal with his horrible puns.”

Alix barked a laugh, “I like you,” she said and turned to a muscular boy in a swimming pool. “I like her, Kim!” she yelled. “All's clear here.”

A chorus of groans sounded from around them, while some people cheered loudly.

“Okay, now that it's confirmed that I'm straight, can I have a private moment with my girlfriend?” the boy smirked.

Alix bowed dramatically, “Take your time,” and walked off towards the pool, where Kim was trying to drag a bespectacled guy into the water.

“Well, I found a nice place over there,” the blond nodded towards two unoccupied lounge chairs in the distance, “Shall we?”

 

\------

 

Adrien was growing desperate.

All his attempts of making the woman of his dreams fall for him were crossing against his walls. He was taking her on all kind of dates he could think of, that Paris could allow and money could provide. And there was still nothing. He was still a good friend to her.

Sometimes he wondered if he had done anything in some alternate universe to earn this. That could have been the reason. But regardless, he was still trying his best to make Marinette fall for him.

It just didn't seem to work.

“All of your classmates seem really nice,” Marinette bid thoughtfully, her pink lips embracing the straw, while she was sucking the drink into her mouth.

Adrien felt his knees go weak, and he thanked all the stars that he was sitting right now.

He swallowed thickly, looking away and taking a sip of his own drink.

“They are,” he confirmed. “We went to school together, and still keep in contact with each other. Parties looked this aren't often though.” He chuckled. “Sometimes it seems to me that the main purpose of these events is exchanging bets and making new ones.”

Marinette hummed absentmindedly. “So, you have never had a girlfriend before?”

Adrien choked. Like, seriously, was it all she had gotten from it?

“Yeah,” he said, “didn't get a chance.”

“Are you gay?” she asked, sending Adrien into a coughing fit.  _ How could she be so straightforward _ , Adrien thought, feeling himself blush.

“Wh-what?” he stammered. “No! Why would you assume?”

“Oh, that wasn't me,” she smirked. “Those were your classmates. I'm just picking up on them.”

_ That devilish woman. _

“Like I said,” he huffed, “I just didn't get a chance to meet you earlier.”

Hey eyes shot to his.

“You should stop this,” she bid, pursing her lips.

The blond model frowned in confusion, “What?”

“All of this is not real,” she explained quietly. “Our relationship is fake. We are not really in love with each other.”

Adrien did his best to hide a bitter smile.

“I know,” he confirmed, looking away.

“So you need to stop flirting with me,” she finished in a dull voice.

“Oh?” he retorted. Hearing her say those words hurt, but something in her voice was giving him a weird feeling. “But what if I don't want to stop?”

She turned to him, looking annoyed.

“If you continue, I might fall for you. And believe me, you don't want this.”

Adrien blinked at her. Then blinked again. Might it mean… could this mean that he was on the right course? Could this mean that she was beginning to feel something for him? Could this be that he was finally lucky enough?

A small glimpse of hope sparkled inside his heart, threatening to grow and overflow him. Adrien grinned at her annoyed expression, trying to memorize this moment in every tiny detail. Taking in her wet hair, her pursed pink lips, her scrunched little nose, her huge blue eyes, her red spotted swimsuit, he realised that he loved all of it.

Was she even serious? Did he really need to worry about her falling in love with him? That would be a dream come true.

Adrien smirked.

“I'll risk it,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172725042993/adrinette-april-day-8-pool-party-ive-decided-to)


	3. Making you closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino, Alya and Adrien have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came slow today. On top of everything, I dropped my phone yesterday, and it's really hard typing, when the glass is broken.  
> But I'll catch up.  
> Today's chapter covers day 13 if Adrinette April (Group Project), day 12 will come tomorrow.

It was all thanks to Nino. Seeing Adrien struggle thinking of ways to spend more time with Marinette, he made out a plan. He offered Alya to move in together, leaving Marinette alone in the apartment.

Alya had been reluctant at first, knowing that Marinette couldn't afford to pay the rent by herself. That was until Adrien decided to put her into the picture.

“I want to suggest Marinette moving in together,” he said, rubbing his neck. “I will also pay for the apartment myself, so it will be good for her. Maybe, you, um… could play along with me?”

A sly smile grazed Alya's lips, “Oh? A Sunshine Child seems to have a crush?”

Nino chuckled, while Adrien turned bright red.

“It's actually really funny,” Nino bid. “When I first told him she was hot, you know what he answered?”

Adrien whimpered, covering his face with hands.

“He answered, 'I work with models, I'm not interested in hot’, and suggested that I dated Marinette instead.”

Alya barked out a laugh, watching Adrien go even further and hide his head in his knees mumbling “That not how it happened.”

“What's the matter, Sunshine?” the girl cooed. “Changed your mind?”

Adrien raised his head, red from the neck to the tips of his ears.

“It was love at the first side, okay?” he snapped. “She is just… perfect. And I want to spend as much time with her as I can! And, yes, I desperately want her to fall for me, because all this dating thing without a chance of actually kissing her is driving me crazy!” He sobbed, rubbing his nose. “Happy now?”

Alya was grinning from ear to ear, “More than happy,” she whispered. “And I'll help you, romantic child, don't worry.”

 

\-----

 

This was all Nino's fault. Because of Nino, Alya was going to move out of their shared apartment, leaving Marinette to deal with the rent alone. It wouldn't be long before she would get short on money.

Sure, she had options. She could look for another neighbor, change the apartment or even move back to Marseille. But none of those options seemed appealing to her.

“Are you sure you can manage?” Alya asked, finishing packing a large box.

Marinette plastered a cheerful smile on her lips, turning to her friend. “Sure! I'm a tough one, you should know by now!”

Alya smiled and left the room, searching for any forgotten things.

There was a knock at the door. Marinette jumped up, willing her heart to stop racing. She had been expecting Adrien to come. But this shouldn't have made her that excited. She stopped in front of the door, taking a few deep calming breaths, and only after that she pulled the handle.

Adrien was standing in the doorway, looking at her nervously.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Um… hey… hi! Marinette!” the boy stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

The woman narrowed her eyes, “What happened?”

The blond bit his lip, observing the place. “Oh, will you look at this, Alya is almost done here! I should better start delivering things right now!”

He ducked under Marinette’s arm and grabbed the nearest box, turning around to make his leave. And he would if not for the raven haired woman, still standing in the doorway, not leaving him a chance to pass though. Adrien gulped. Marinette raised her eyebrow. Adrien pursed his lips. Marinette cocked her head in an annoyed manner. Adrien sighed. Marinette shifted her weight to another leg expectantly.

“I was having lunch with my father today,” Adrien began, putting the box down.

“Mhm,” Marinette pried.

“And I might have dropped the hint of Nino and Alya moving in together.” He looked out the window.

The woman kept silent.

“I might have said that we are considering moving together as well.”

Marinette's mouth hung open, “What?”

The model caught her glare and hurried to continue, “Just think about it!..”

“Absolutely not!” she interrupted. “It's one thing to pretend being a couple, but living together? What will be our next step then? Fake marriage? Making fake kids? Oh my God, did I just say fake kids? Fake kids! Come on, Adrien!”

He stepped forward, catching her hands that she had been waving around animatedly, “Hey, hey, calm down! No one is expecting us to have fake sex or something! Just living in the same apartment, in separate rooms!..”

“No.”

“I have plenty of space! We could both easily fit in!”

“No!”

“I'm taking all the expenses, you'll be able to save money instead of paying the rent!”

Marinette fell silent, contemplating the offer.

“It's hard to keep your own apartment, and this way you won't have to look for a neighbor.”

The girl bit her lip, looking around, considering her options. There were not much, actually, and Adrien's offer was the best she could come up with so far. She sighed in defeat.

“Okay, you won. But just so you know, I'm sick of doing things just to please your father.”

Adrien's face showed pure joy, “Yes!” he cried, jumping into the air.

Alya peeked out of her room.

“What happened?”

“Seems like I'm moving out as well,” Marinette bid grumpily.

“Oh,” Alya replied and her ginger head disappeared from sight.

‘It seems, our plan worked. Marinette's moving in with Sunshine,’ she typed on her phone and pressed the send button.

Somewhere below them Nino grinned, self-satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/172873487263/adrinette-april-day-13-group-project-i-mixed-up)


	4. Making you feel better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette can't get used to living with Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing for the prompt "Bumping into each other" (day 17), but it somehow went other way. I'm not sorry. Get some fluff.

The first morning of living together was already a torture. When Marinette signed up for this, she hasn't even considered the possibility of Adrien not wearing his shirt in the mornings.

So when she stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep, she instantly went wide awake at the sight of a blond model pouring coffee into his mug wearing nothing but pants.

“I'm not looking,” she cried, bright red, falling backwards into her room and slamming the door shut behind her mid-air. A moment later a worried knock came from the door.

“Marinette? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just… Would you be so kind and put something on?”

Adrien paused, contemplating his answer.

“Oh? Falling for me, aren't you?” He sounded too pleased with himself for Marinette's liking.

“You wish,” she huffed. “Just misstepped.” She paused. “And wipe that smug grin off your face.”

“I can hear you blushing from here,” Adrien sing-songed from behind the door, making his way back to the kitchen.

Only when he was gone, Marinette let herself exhale. This was going to be harder than she had thought.

\------

“How about a good night kiss, lovebug?” The day had passed, and they bumped into each other in the kitchen again.

The woman huffed. “Sorry, I’m feeling sick. Don't want to pass it to you.”

Adrien frowned, “Anything serious? You seem fine.”

“Yeah,” Marinette smirked, “sick of your puns.” She scored herself a point. This was really important to her after the morning fiasco. “Good night, Chaton.” And she wandered off to her room.

The blond narrowed his eyes. “Challenge accepted, my lady.”

Just as she predicted, it only got worse, and she was losing mercilessly.

Adrien didn't forget to put his shirt on anymore, but he somehow learned just what part of a man's body seemed especially attractive to her, and was wearing solely sleeveless shirts, revealing his shoulders and forearms. It just so happened that this tiny detail was Marinette's biggest weakness.

It was nearly impossible to see and not touch them, and the sight of Adrien's muscular forearms was driving her crazy.

And if that alone wasn't enough (which it totally was!), the blond was constantly flirting with her. In a matter of days she found out that she was the most beautiful and sweet inhuman being, who had descended straight from heaven at some point.

And being strong was requiring more and more of her will power.

After all, was it really that bad to fall for him? Not that she was already in love, of course.

\------

The plan was working. If Alya's words could be any indication, Marinette was falling for him, hard. Granted, if Alya was telling the truth, Marinette had been in love with him even before they had moved in together, but Adrien didn't want to let himself hope. At this point, the raven haired woman had become everything to him, and he was desperate to make everything right.

The lack of any experience in relationships has left him to learn from movies, and he knew, the most wonderful things happened, when both of the main characters loved each other before confessing their feelings.

But if he was completely honest with himself, he was a coward. And the simple thought of rejection terrified him to no end.

The blond sighed and shook his head, willing those thoughts to go away and trying to focus on his essay, when a frustrated scream reached his ears, followed by a crashing sound. Adrien jumped up in alarm and reached Marinette's room in three large leaps, throwing the door open.

The girl was standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavily. Her sewing supplies were scattered all around the floor. Adrien frowned, taking in the picture.

“Everything alright, Princess?” he pried in confusion.

The woman raised her head, glaring at him.

“How many times have I told you to stop flirtng with me? And stop calling me Princess! I'm not a princess!” she cried, tears in her eyes. A moment later she faltered, her shoulders slumping. “Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just…” She took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. “My sewing machine won't work. I've tried everything, it's just not responding.” She sobbed, “And I need to get that project done till the end of the next week. And the commissions…” Her lips set into a firm line, she squared her shoulders and marched back towards her desk. “I need to fix it.” She settled in front of the item, prying the front panel open and taking out a flashlight and a screwdriver for God knows which time.

Adrien frowned, focusing on the sewing machine. “Singer Manufacturing Company,,” he read. “This one must be… a hundred years old,” he bid in confusion.

“Seventy five, actually,” the woman retorted. “And it's still working flawlessly. Miraculous, isn't it?”

“It's broken,” the blond model pointed out. “And I highly doubt that you would be able to find a service for this thing in Paris.”

Marinette stilled, staring at something inside the machine. Then reached out with one hand to grab her nippers. A moment later she turned to him, holding a broken string.

“It's broken,” she whispered in frustration. “How am I supposed to work if it's broken?” Her lips started trembling. “I'll have to sew it all by hand now  And there's a lot!” She gasped for air, “I'll have to start right now.”

Marinette turned around with wild eyes, searching the floor for her pin cushion.

Adrien lunged forward, circling an arm around her middle and pulling her close to him.

“You need a break,” he murmured into her ear. “As your fake boyfriend, I'm taking you out on a fake date. We're leaving in fifteen minutes.” He let her go, and disappeared into his own room to get ready. While looking through his shirts, he brought a phone to his ear.

“Hello, father,” he greeted. “Can I ask for a favor?”

\------

Marinette had to admit that Adrien really had the ability to make her feel better. Whenever she was down, he was just taking her out or make her food or bring coffee or even… okay, she would admit it. Even his puns have become somewhat endearing to her at some point.

“So, how are you feeling now?” Adrien pried, unlocking the front door. “Has the intention to break something vanished?”

“Thank you,” she smiled softly, passing him and walking into the living room.

She didn't expect what was waiting for her. There, on the table was standing a new sewing machine. Marinette gasped, covering her mouth.

“Is this?..” she whispered in awe.

Adrien looked the door and looked over her shoulder.

“Oh, nice job, Nathalie,” he grinned. “Just in time.”

Marinette inched closer, not daring to touch the item.

“This is… perfect,” she faltered, turning to Adrien warily. “But… it's so expensive! I can't…” she pursed her lips, remembering the project and the commissions.

The blond caught up on her line of thought with a sly grin. “Guess, you'll have to accept this one, Princess.”

“Yeah, you're right,” she confirmed with a crooked smile. “But I really want to thank you properly. Is there something I can do for you? Anything?”

Her eyes were so earnest that Adrien was slightly taken aback for a moment, blinking at her in surprise. He quickly regained his composure though, switching on his flirty mode.

“Why,” he bid playfully, “I would say that a kiss from your beautiful lips would cover all the expenses!”

He didn't notice the dangerous gleam in Marinette's eyes, nor he managed to catch a sight of a sly smirk on said lips. He stayed absolutely clueless until the woman rose on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

Adrien froze, his brain closing up, in obvious need of reboot. The girl in front of him was… she was… Marinette was kissing him!

A wave of heat washed over him, leaving him gasping for air, but he didn't want to let go. He followed her, while she pulled back, fixing a hand firmly on her nape and another one on the small of her back and pulling her closer. Because that sensation of her lips on his was something he could never get tired of.

He let her go eventually, resting his forehead on hers and breathing heavily.

“Now we're even,” she murmured with an impish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173034713808/make-you-fall-for-me-chapter-4-another-chapter-of)


	5. Talking about feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss happened, and now Adrien and Marinette need to talk. Not so hard, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda busy yesterday, so I'm posting this today. This chapter covers prompts **Fashion (day 22)** and **Secrets (day 23)**.

The morning after the kiss was awkward. Marinette and Adrien couldn't look each other in the eye without blushing (in Marinette's case) or stuttering (that's Adrien).

Marinette was experienced enough to know that kissing didn't necessarily mean dating. And even more, it almost surely didn't. Granted, Adrien was not a club type of guy, but she still absurdly dreaded the talk.

Adrien, on his side, had had no experience at all. So in his head it looked like “everyone thinks we're dating - check; we kissed - check”, and still something was lacking. And yet for some inexplicable reason he stubbornly avoided the talk.

Not that Marinette actually tried.

Eyes downcast, lips pursed, they were moving around the kitchen, careful to avoid the touch, and spent as little time as possible in the living room. Explaining it as being super busy.

In three days awkwardness was still there, but since the topic hadn't been brought up, they were beginning to get used to it.

“I'm so tired of these shirts,” Adrien voiced, buttoning up in the living room. “My father thinks he knows what I should wear and limited my style to this,” he grumbled. “And now I need to wear business style, which is so unlike me.”

“Oh?” Marinette smirked, beating up the eggs. “He's still patronizing you, isn't he, you big boy?”

“That's not funny,” the blond guy whined. “I'm not allowed to go outside and buy anything fitting. It's killing me!”

“Well,” the woman bid, wiping off her hands, “then it's a good thing you have me.”

She disappeared in her room and came out a moment later, holding a wrapped up package. 

“Here, try it on.” She handed it to him and stepped away.

Adrien frowned at the parcel and started unwrapping it carefully, trying not to rip the paper. Inside he found a black hoodie with green paw prints on it. His mouth hung open.

“Woah, Marinette! Thank you! When did you even do this?”

The woman bit her lip. “Well, it took me a while, but I wanted to thank you for the sewing machine, so...”

He leveled her with a suspicious glare, “You worked on it at night, didn't you?” Seeing her baffled expression, Adrien sighed, “I heard the machine working yesterday night, but I assumed you were on your project. You should get more sleep, Princess. You are still human, you know.”

“Ah, but this new machine you got me is so good! I can't stop using it!”

“Besides,” the blond interrupted with a smirk, “you've already returned the favor.”

Marinette blinked at him. Was here referring to… Yeah, he most definitely was. Were they talking about that kiss now? She honestly didn't want to. What she wanted was kiss him again right now like there was no tomorrow.

“Well,” she drawled, “if you think that two things are too much, you can give one back.”

His eyes turned dark with emotion.

“I can return any of them?”

“Any thing you want,” she whispered.

At this point he was already hovering above her. He brought one hand up, trailing a finger along her lower lip. Marinette's knees went weak, and she grabbed the counter behind her for support. Her knuckles went white, but she didn't care, anticipating the contact.

Adrien settled his hand on her nape and leaned in, capturing her lips. A warm wave of happiness washed over him. It was just like the last time, but better. Thousand times better, because he was kissing her again. And the woman of his dreams was responding in kind, pushing forward. She brought her hand up, waving it into his hair, and he nearly purred at the sensation. He trailed a hand down her spine, pulling her waist close and causing her to arch her back under his touch. He pushed forward, and she bent her head up, giving him better access. It was like they were becoming one while doing it.

He drew away, breathing heavily, cradling her cheek.

“We should probably talk,” the young woman murmured, observing him with half lidded eyes.

“Yeah, we probably should,” he echoed. “How about we have dinner today… As at seven and discuss it all then?”

She smiled, still inches away from him, “Your place or my place?”

He chuckled. “I'll book a table. I'll be here by six, get changed and we'll get going.” He peered into her eyes. “Deal?”

She rose on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. “I'll be waiting.”

\------

Marinette was fully dressed and ready to go, when Adrien finally returned.

“Hey, Princess!” He bid cheerfully. “Are you ready to… go…” he froze in the doorway, looking her over. “You look breathtaking, my lady,” he breathed and stumbled forward, catching himself with a hand against the wall.

The woman narrowed her eyes, contemplating him. Flushed cheeks, glassy eyes. He was wobbling and breathing heavily.

“Are you… drunk?” she asked uncertainly.

“What? Nooo! Why would I drink?” he sing-songed. “Oh no, I changed my mind! I'm drunk! Drunk with love!” He grinned goofily and tried to bow, but had to catch himself again. Marinette marched towards him with stern eyes.

Adrien raised his eyes towards her. “You're beautiful, Princess! And I'll be happy to be your mere knight for tonight!”

The woman brought her hand to his temple. Adrien leaned into her touch with a content sigh. “Oh my, you are burning like hell!” she exclaimed, looking at him in alarm. “How did you get sick?”

“Mm, probs when I forgot my coat in the office,” he whispered, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“You… wait. You are telling me that you were outside without a coat?”

“Don't care,” he mumbled, “too comfy.”

Marinette sighed. There went her plans for the evening.

“Come on,” she bid, “let's get you to your bedroom.”

“Right,” he perked up, “I need to get changed for our date!”

“Of course, Honey,” she chuckled. “By the way, what was the name of the restaurant you booked a table at?”

\------

Adrien was shivering. His head was hot as a frying pan and he couldn't control himself in any way.

By seven, Marinette had managed to settle him into the bed and cancel the table. By nine, she had given him all kinds of medicine she could think of and was constantly wiping his forehead with a wet cloth. By eleven she was still stubbornly sitting by his bed. At eleven fifteen he started taking.

“Mom?” he croaked. “Is it you?”

Marinette froze. She heard that there was some sad story with his mom, but he had never brought it up. She bit her lip, watching him warily.

“Mom?” he pried again.

“I'm here,” she replied quietly, neither confirming nor denying his delusion.

He smiled. “I met a girl, mom,” he whispered. “She has your smile. And we had a date today.” He frowned. “I don't remember how it went though. We needed to talk.”

Marinette held her breath. She felt bad for hearing this, since he didn't quite realise she was right here. But she couldn't leave him alone either.

“We kissed today,” he continued. “She has soft lips. I like her lips.” He stirred in the bed, and Marinette hurried to readjust his pillows so he would be more comfortable. She bent over him, supporting his head.

“You know,” Adrien murmured, and she froze at the sensation of his breath on her skin, “I love her so much. And I think she might love me too.”

Marinette pulled back, observing him with watery eyes. “I'm sure she does,” she whispered.

The blond smiled contentedly, at her. “Thank you,” he replied in a husky voice. “Will you stay with me?”

Adrien reached out a hand to her, and Marinette swallowed. Would that be… too much? Making up her mind, she crawled up onto his bed, resting on top of the covers. Adrien immediately circled his arms around her.

“I love you,” he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

Marinette smiled, fumbling with the ends of his hair. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on [tumblr](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com/post/173225474003/make-you-fall-for-me-chapter-5-another-chapter-of)


	6. Making dreams come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up in the morning and doesn't know what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the last chapter on this AU. I'm quite content with how it ends, and I'm ready to finish [Adrienette April](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169273/chapters/32659860) with three independent drabbles and shift to Marichat May.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This chapter covers the prompt **first kiss** (day 27).

Adrien pried his eyes open, trying to recall the previous day. He could remember booking a table in a restaurant for the date. He vaguely remembered getting home. Marinette was waiting for him, looking gorgeous. What else?

The blond stirred, rolling to the side and was met with sleeping Marinette.  _ What? _

Adrien frowned, trying to recall anything else. Empty. He looked at the girl, trying to reconstruct yesterday's events. She was sleeping on top of the covers, wearing her pajamas. So, she’d had time to change after the date. If it had happened at all.

He groaned in frustration. He had no damn idea of what had happened the day before.

Marinette stirred at the sound and opened her eyes, focusing on him.

“Oh, you're awake,” she stated with a smile, sitting up. She stretched, covering her yawn with a back side of her hand and frowned at him. “How are you feeling?”

Adrien gulped. Because while she had been stretching, he witnessed a strip of her bare stomach, and that was making it all worse. “Good,” he croaked. “Well. Perfect. Fine.” He bit his lip hard to stop throwing adjectives and looked up at her sheepishly.

Marinette considered him for a moment, and then leaned down. Adrien watched her lips grow closer, and took a sharp breath. But they passed his mouth and stopped at his temple. She stilled for a moment and then pulled back.

“No fever,” she declared. “You can get up now.”

Adrien brought a hand to his temple, where Marinette's lips had touched him moments before and nodded. She smiled at him softly and stood up.

“I'll go make breakfast. Come out when you're ready.”

She exited the room, closing the door behind her. A moment later Adrien's voice sounded from inside, “Why am I not wearing pants?!” Marinette smirked.

\------

When he was finally ready, Adrien opened the door to the living room. And froze. Just… was this girl trying to kill him? She was wearing shorts. Not knee-long shirts. Not half-thigh shorts. No. The shorts she was wearing hardly left anything to his imagination.

The blond gulped, shaking his head. That must have been the result of the date. They talked, they had good time, and Marinette fell asleep in his bed. Well, that meant they were dating now, right?

Feeling encouraged, he marched directly to the girl standing by the stove and hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder.

Marinette flinched, turning to him with a startled expression. Adrien have her his best kitten eyes, peering from behind her shoulder. The girl relaxed and shook her head in amusement.

“Look, who's bold today,” he hummed, turning back to the stove again.

“Ah, but I wanted to kiss my beautiful girlfriend. Couldn't wait until you finish.”

Marinette stilled, raising her head, then turned around in his arms, her face inches away from his.

“What makes you think we're dating, hot stuff?” she smirked. “I don't remember anything like that.”

Adrien's brain froze. “B-but, I assumed…” he stammered.

“Tell me what you remember from yesterday,” Marinette demanded, circling her arms firmly around his waist. He took a shuddering breath, hyper aware of her lips and inch away from his. Alright, he might have deserved this torture.

“I-I… remember coming home and getting ready for the date.” Marinette nodded. “And then… nothing.”

“So, you assumed…” she prodded.

“...That the date went well and we got together.” He rubbed his forehead. “I'm sorry for that. That was inappropriate.”

The young woman chuckled.

“You had a fever, and we stayed at home. I was trying to make you feel better.”

“So, we're not dating right now?” he clarified just to make sure.

“No, we are not,” she bid in amusement.

Right. How could he be so naive? And now she must have guessed that his feelings were not platonic. Granted, that had been pretty much obvious, but they hadn’t talked about that yet. And he had just revealed his intentions. What if she didn't want it? That would make things weird.

Adrien tried to wiggle from her hold, but Marinette tightened her grip on his waist.

“But I want to,” she whispered softly.

Adrien did a double take, his mouth hanging open.

“What?” he croaked.

“Well, I'm pretty much in love with you, and after yesterday I have an idea that this is mutual.”

She smirked, watching him pale. He should be ecstatic right now, but for some reason he felt kind of hurt.

“Wait. Could you have said so sooner?” he whispered in frustration. “I've been worrying myself to death these past few minutes.”

“Oh, I've noticed,” she grinned. “I couldn't stop myself though. You were too much fun.”

A look of betrayal crossed Adrien's face. “You're… you're cruel, Marinette,” he declared. “And here I thought you were nice!”

The girl let out a breathy laugh.

“Where did you even get that thought?” she purred. “But I admit, that was a bit too much.” She let go of his waist and brought both of her hands up to caress his cheeks. “Let me make it up to you, love.”

She pulled him down, and Adrien melted at the sensation of her lips on his. If he was a cat, he would be purring for sure. He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” He murmured.

She frowned in displeasure. “Couldn't that wait a couple of minutes?”

“Absolutely not,” Adrien grinned. “I want to kiss you properly as my girlfriend. Without any excuses.”

Marinette shook her head fondly. “You're so sweet,” she smiled. “Yes, I will totally be your girlfriend, Adrien.”

Adrien let out a loud cheer and scooped her up in his arms, making her gasp and clutch his shirt.

He spinned her around a couple of times and landed on the sofa with her on top of him.

“I love you, Marinette,” he grinned.

She rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

“Dork,” she bid and leaned down to kiss him again.

\------

“So,” Adrien drawled, poking his pancake with a fork, “what do we do now?”

Marinette glanced up at him in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Oh, it's just…” he ducked his head, looking at her from under his lashes sheepishly. “In the movies it all usually ends with a first kiss. They sometimes show what happened much later, but never what happens directly after.”

Marinette considered him, taking a bite of her sandwich. She swallowed, put it down and took a breath.

“Okay, one. This kiss wasn't our first,” she stated.

“Uh, uh,” the blond interrupted. “We did kiss three times before this one. The first time doesn't count, because it was a “grateful” kiss. The second doesn't count, because it was “return the favor” kiss, and the third one this morning was “I'll make it up to you” kiss. Neither was because you wanted to kiss me.”

Marinette blinked at him. “Hadn't it crossed your mind, Adrien, that I actually wanted to kiss you each time? It's not like I go kissing every guy out of gratefulness.”

“Well,” the blond drawled, “that thought actually occurred to me, but…”

“Listen,” the girl interrupted, rising from her seat. “It doesn't matter when our first kiss was,” she circled the table, coming up to him. “The first kiss is not the end. This is the beginning. After the first kiss we will have our second kiss,” she leaned down, pecking him on the lips. “Then our third kiss,” she kissed him again. “And with each kiss,” and again, “we will grow closer to each other.”

Marinette positioned herself in his lap, circling her legs around his waist. “And only we can find out, how it will go.” She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead on his. “And we will discover that together,” she whispered, looking deep into his eyes.

Adrien sighed contently, feeling himself the happiest man in the world.

“On the other hand,” she bid, standing up and walking back to her sit with a smirk on her lips, “you can just follow my lead. Either way works.”


End file.
